Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for temperature correction in thermal melt analysis. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to the correction of the melting temperature observed for a sample nucleic acid due to the effect of the nucleic acid concentration.
Description of Related Art
The detection of nucleic acids is central to medicine, forensic science, industrial processing, crop and animal breeding, and many other fields. The ability to detect disease conditions (e.g., cancer), infectious organisms (e.g., HIV), genetic lineage, genetic markers, and the like, is ubiquitous technology for disease diagnosis and prognosis, marker assisted selection, correct identification of crime scene features, the ability to propagate industrial organisms and many other techniques. Determination of the integrity of a nucleic acid of interest can be relevant to the pathology of an infection or cancer. One of the most powerful and basic technologies to detect small quantities of nucleic acids is to replicate some or all of a nucleic acid sequence many times, and then analyze the amplification products. PCR is perhaps the most well-known of a number of different amplification techniques.
PCR is a powerful technique for amplifying short sections of DNA. With PCR, one can quickly produce millions of copies of DNA starting from a single template DNA molecule. PCR includes a three phase temperature cycle of denaturation of DNA into single strands, annealing of primers to the denatured strands, and extension of the primers by a thermostable DNA polymerase enzyme. This cycle is repeated so that there are enough copies to be detected and analyzed. In principle, each cycle of PCR could double the number of copies. In practice, the multiplication achieved after each cycle is always less than 2. Furthermore, as PCR cycling continues, the buildup of amplified DNA products eventually ceases as the concentrations of required reactants diminish. For general details concerning PCR, see Sambrook and Russell, Molecular Cloning—A Laboratory Manual (3rd Ed.), Vols. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (2000); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel et al., eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (supplemented through 2005) and PCR Protocols A Guide to Methods and Applications, M. A. Innis et al., eds., Academic Press Inc. San Diego, Calif. (1990).
Real-time PCR refers to a growing set of techniques in which one measures the buildup of amplified DNA products as the reaction progresses, typically once per PCR cycle. Monitoring the accumulation of products over time allows one to determine the efficiency of the reaction, as well as to estimate the initial concentration of DNA template molecules. For general details concerning real-time PCR, see Real-Time PCR: An Essential Guide, K. Edwards et al., eds., Horizon Bioscience, Norwich, U.K. (2004).
More recently, a number of high throughput approaches to performing PCR and other amplification reactions have been developed, for example, involving amplification reactions in microfluidic devices, as well as methods for detecting and analyzing amplified nucleic acids in or on the devices. Thermal cycling of the sample for amplification in microfluidic devices is usually accomplished in one of two methods. In the first method, the sample solution is loaded into the device and the temperature is cycled in time, much like a conventional PCR instrument. In the second method, the sample solution is pumped continuously through spatially varying temperature zones. See, e.g., Lagally et al. (Analytical Chemistry 73:565-570 (2001)), Kopp et al. (Science 280:1046-1048 (1998)), Park et al. (Analytical Chemistry 75:6029-6033 (2003)), Hahn et al. (WO 2005/075683), Enzelberger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,437) and Knapp et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0042639).
Once there are a sufficient number of copies of the original DNA molecule, the DNA can be characterized. One method of characterizing the DNA is to examine the DNA's dissociation behavior as the DNA transitions from double stranded DNA (dsDNA) to single stranded DNA (ssDNA) with increasing temperature. The process of causing DNA to transition from dsDNA to ssDNA is sometimes referred to as a “high-resolution temperature (thermal) melt (HRTm)” process, or simply a “high-resolution melt” process.
Melt curve analysis is an important technique for analyzing nucleic acids. In accordance with some methods, a double stranded nucleic acid is denatured in the presence of a dye that indicates whether the two strands are bound or not. Examples of such indicator dyes include non-specific binding dyes such as SYBR® Green I, whose fluorescence efficiency depends strongly on whether it is bound to double stranded DNA. As the temperature of the mixture is raised, a reduction in fluorescence from the dye indicates that the nucleic acid molecule has melted, i.e., unzipped, partially or completely. Thus, by measuring the dye fluorescence as a function of temperature, information is gained regarding the length of the duplex, the GC content or even the exact sequence. See, e.g., Ririe et al. (Anal Biochem 245:154-160, 1997), Wittwer et al. (Clin Chem 49:853-860, 2003), Liew et al. (Clin Chem 50:1156-1164 (2004), Herrmann et al. (Clin Chem 52:494-503, 2006), Knapp et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0197630), Wittwer et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0233335), Wittwer et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0019253), Sundberg et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0026421) and Knight et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0231799).
Some nucleic acid assays require identification of a single nucleotide change where the difference in melting temperature (Tm) between the wild type nucleic acid and the mutant nucleic acid is less than, for example, 0.25° C. This level of temperature resolution is difficult, if not impossible, in standard 96 and 384 well plates. Decreasing the area of thermal analysis may improve the spatial temperature gradient, but there is still significant noise generated from the heating device used to linearly ramp the samples during a thermal melt. In addition, the concentration of the nucleic acid is known to affect the Tm that is determined for sample nucleic acid. Melting temperatures are often determined following amplification of a nucleic acid sample. In order to avoid nucleic acid concentration effects, the amplification reactions are conventionally performed to the plateau phase. However, it has been observed that amplification reactions performed in microfluidic devices do not reach the plateau phase, thus creating differences in nucleic acid concentrations between the microchannels of the device. Accordingly, what are desired are methods and systems for high resolution melt analysis that are capable of more accurately providing a Tm for the sample nucleic acid. Also desired are methods and systems for high resolution melt analysis that more accurately identify Tm that facilitate detection of sequence information for DNA that contain one or more mutations.